deathnotefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
DNI
Now, all the things that the fans know about DNI! Introduced to you my fellow friends! What is DNI? DNI is short for Death Note Interview. DNI is a DeviantART chatroom made by the DN club, Hella-Toes and is interviewed by TheFluffyShrimp and some other members such as Slinkers, SilentReaper and possibly a few more. Slinkers was almost at all the interviews. Who are they interviewing? The DNI Guests of course! Now, let me introduce them to you! The DNI Guests Light Yagami is I-R-Not-Kira L Lawliet is IKAZUUYREVITCETED Mello is Mr-Mello-Sama Near is Toys-R-Me Matt is Goggle-Face Misa Amane is I-R-Not-2nd-Kira Mikami Teru is Oh-My-Kami Ryuk is TweedleApple Rem is TweedleSpongy Touta Matsuda is MightyMatsui Beyond Birthday is Jam-Master-B Watari is Sugar-Daddy-Wammy What happens in DNI? In DNI, there is no end to the craziness. The interviews with all of the characters have officially ended, but that doesn't mean the fun is over. The chat is still open for people to visit, and sometimes the guests still drop by the chat room to talk. Relationships in DNI Ah, the relationships. Well, since yaoi is here, um...well, this may sound very weird but I heard that Light adopted Near. And Near calls Light ChiChi. Matt and Mello are like, sexing it up while Near is friends with both of them. Mikami and Light are a couple, leaving L all alone...with B. Matsuda was once seen making out with Misa, but he later became close friends with one of the female members. Role of 'Sprite' in DNI There is none. 'Inaito' A popular OTP and inside joke within DNI, the pairing Inaito consists of Yagami Raito and regular InaudibleScreams, affectionately referred to as Ina. The regulars take pride in teasing 'Ina' about this pairing, and are regularly joined by Yagami, himself. Alcohol in DNI Occasionally, the creator of DNI pops in to declare a free day of sorts in DNI. She appears with Tea in which she has sprinkled 'a little something'. Under the influence of drink, most commonly Rum, havoc is wreaked in the chatroom, along with some steamy yaoi, most regularly between Mikami and Raito, edit Raito, very much so being the seme of the two. People present in the chatroom during that time join in the fun by indulging in the drink themselves, save a few smart members, who would rather see the events sober and take appropriate advantage of it, i.e. kiss Raito, Make Matsuda strip, flirt with Mello etc. 'Inafail' The afore-mentioned regular, InaudibleScreams, has a reputation for typos, embarrassing and otherwise. Due to this, her 'fails', and those of others, are now referred to as inafails. It appears that her 'failing' is contagious. To ward off evil fail-spirits, Inafailers chant the magical words 'Ina GTFO'. It is also said that when one fails, it's because 'ina has left her jars of fail where someone could trip on them'. Inafailobeast: When Ina is on a failingspree, it is said that the Inafailobeast has arrived. When the IFB makes it's entrance, it 'rears it's head and rawrs'. DNI Library Some time ago, EkiAku and Jenovas-Fifth decided that, because so much funner stuff happens on DNI on a daily basis, that they felt the need to create a library, where the epicness that is DNI could be displayed. Random, funny, and serious stuff that has happened can be found here. As DNI as a pseudo-rp (and I call it this because it was people role playing as the DN characters while interacting with the regular members) is over, it is unlikely that there will be much more (if any) updates to it, seeing as now only a DNG will come in once in a blue moon, and usually it is to get a point across, or for promote/demote wars. DNI Library can be found at this link: http://dni-library.deviantart.com/ DNI-Survivor Ah DNI-Survior, let me count the phails that came from ye. DNI Survivor was originally the brainchild of the DNGs, when during the middle of the summer, all most all of them had to go off and have lives for one reason or another. In theory, it was a good idea. Have DNI-Survivor, the actual game account, as the host, while the DNGs post daily or so blogs revolving around challenges that the members of DNI submitted beforehand. It was to last throughout the month of July, beginning at the beginning of the month and ending around the twentieth. But, as with all half-assed plans, this one failed too. What caused it to fail was lack of updates, lack of participation, and just bad planing. Eventually, a consensus was made in the background, if only to shut people up and get it over with, that lack of updates would be explained by a 'hurricane' happening on the island, knocking out power and such. Eventually, this managed to bring an end to DNI Survivor, but it will most likely go down as one of the largest fails in DNI history. Raep Goddess The "Raep Goddess" is a regular member of DNI, Rinnian. She's always on the lookout for noobs, so if you're a first-timer, beware. You will not be spared your DNI-virginity by this sex maniac. Alien Baby The lovechild between Matt and Rin, Matt claiming, "IT WAS ALIENS!" "Rinnian slept over at me and Mello's house after we stole a cop car which was fucking HILARIOUS btw, and then me and Mello were busy with doing stuff involving mansex but then the next morning Rin woke up and was all cravingsirritabilitymoodswing! and i was like WTF ARE YOU PREGGO!? andandandALIEEEENNNSSSSS" The Rules of Matt Back in June, Matt decided he would make up his own rules of life, saying "Alright, since I was given the internet, I decided to make some rules. I'm willing to bet more will be made soon. I've never been one to follow the rules but these ones are pretty badass, so I figure following them can't hurt!" So, in all their tl;dr glory, here are Matt's Rules of Life: 1.) Boxers beat briefs! That's a fact. 2.) Connections= major buttheads 3.) If someone asks me how I'm doing and I say "fine" then you do not need to ask me the same thing. Unless I'm punched in the face by a leprechaun or something in those two seconds after I said "fine", chances are, I'M STILL FINE. 4.) If it's from Boston, it's made of win. 5.) Stripes>spots 6.) I will not stop smoking. I'm well aware of the dangers, but I don't want to stop. I'm not telling people to smoke. I'm just telling them to gtfo my habit. You disagree with my habit? Well, here's my response: *lights a cigarette* 7.) There is one exception to the rule about Boston (Thank you, I-r-not-Kira for reminding me.) 8.) Johnny Depp is the sexiest thing to ever exist. EVER. 10.) Mello is a guy, stop asking. Believe me, I know. 11.) I am seme, Mello is uke. We clear? 12.) It's okay to miss #9. 13.) These are my goggles. Ask before taking them or feel my wrath. Yes....I have wrath....probably. 14.) *insert all of the Wedding Crashers rules in here* 15.) NO YOU CANNOT WATCH ME AND MELLO. 16.) Watching Jerry Springer does not mean you're an idiot. 17.) Being on Jerry Springer is a different story. 18.) If you have something to show me, note me. If you want me to see it, ntoe me. If you don't, well, I ain't looking. 19.) "ahve" is an acceptable spelling for "have" and "ntoe" is an acceptable spelling for "note" 20.) Egnoledge is NOT and acceptable spelling for aknowledge. EVER. 21.) My kicks are not just figurative. 22.) I am not always in the mood to tell heartwarming stories. Learn to live with it. If you want one, ask. But if I say no, don't get pissy with me. 23.) Yes, I love all you folks too. 24.) If I don't say hi when you walk in, I'm not ignoring you. It's a lot to answer, and at times, I'm too lazy. 25.) Pants are for the weak. 26.) Mello's my number one. But punkypeggy is my number one girl. Okay? Punky, you rock. And for all of you that hate rule #26, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. 27.) I can gleam, and it's amazing. *gleams* (This rule is also known as "Slinkers is amazing") 28.) Punky didn't fail her exam. If someone fails her, they can say goodbye to their kneecaps. :innocent: 29.) Hobos are vicious. 30.) Taxis are worse. 31.) I, Matt, reserve the right to add new rules at any given time. 32.) Anyone who questions my rules is officially LAME. 33.) I-r-not-Kira has some serious wrath. 34.) Feed midwintr some cake. 35.) ClOuDs-N-rAiNbOwS has glomping privledges. 36.) Let it be recognized that it was FangirlNaima who gave me the internet, and therefore the reason these were made. The Interviews Recently, TheFluffyShrimp has been submitting the old interviews in the form of submissions on the club that hosts DNI, Hella-toes. Currently, only the first five interviews are up. The links to them can be found here: 'The L Interview' Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 Page 4 'The Light Interview' Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 'The Kira Interview (Bonus)' Page 1 'The Mello and Near Interview (The Successors)' Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 'The Matt Interview' Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 'The Mikami, Misa, and Matsuda Interview (The Minions)' Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 'The Beyond Birthday Interview (with Ryuk, Rem, and Watari)' Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 Yaoi Finale (viewable only to people 18 and older with a dA account)